Royal Jelly
A Royal Jelly is an item that can be found around the map, received as quest rewards, and bought from the store with Robux. When used on a Bee, it turns into either a Rare, Epic, or Legendary bee. It's important to note that Royal Jelly does not necessarily turn a bee into a "higher" type: if you use it on a Legendary bee, you have the same 70% chance of getting a Rare bee as if you had used it on a Basic Bee. Methods of Obtaining # You can earn one Royal Jelly every day by completing the daily quest from Brown Bear; other bears give Royal Jelly less frequently. # There is a Royal Jelly Shop near the Red HQ, where you can buy a Royal Jelly for 200,000 Honey initially. The price will increase by 10,000 honey each purchase until capping at and making all further purchases cost 500,000 honey. # A Royal Jelly Dispenser near the Slingshot and Clover Field sells them for 6 Tickets each. #Defeating King Beetle will also earn Royal Jellies (3 first time, 1 afterwards) and you can defeat it every 48 hours. # Royal Jelly can be found in different hard to reach locations, and can only be gained once. Locations Once you obtain a Royal Jelly it won’t respawn # On the tallest mushroom in the Mushroom Field. (No prerequisites, just some parkour) # On a bamboo shoot in the Bamboo Field. (5 bees and parkour) # In the blue ramp near the bamboo field. (5 bees; there are two ways inside, easiest to describe is to go up to the roof of blue HQ, drop down into the area between it and Science Bear's mountain, then find the tunnel) # In a maze behind the bear in the Pro Shop. (10 bees) # On a hill behind Brown Bear. (Parachute off the top of the blue clubhouse, so 10 bees plus 500,000 honey; also possible with the extra jumping ability of a hat or the bear morph from Bear Bee, and some people report being able to get it merely with 10× haste) # In the 2nd story of the Blue HQ. (4 different blue bee types) # On the big dandelion in the Dandelion Field. (Simplest with Yellow Cannon and parachute, so 12 bee types and 500,000 honey) # On top of the Noob Shop, near the wall next to the Clover Field. (Yellow cannon and parachute) # Behind the pumpkins in the corner of the Pumpkin Patch. (15 bees) # On a hill next to the Red HQ. (15 bees and 4 red bee types to get into the clubhouse, then go up the ladder) # On top of a tree in the Pine Tree Field. (Supposed to be 15 bees and the parachute, and then parkour along the white cliffs starting near the Polar Bear, but it's much easier with red cannon and parachute) # On top of the 25 Bee Shop. (Red cannon and parachute) # Behind the Onett statue who is on top of the fifth bee hive. (Red cannon and parachute; make sure you're pretty high up in the air before deploying your parachute. Can be done the same but with yellow cannon.) # At the end of a dark tunnel above the Pro Shop - it's the one you can tantalizingly see, but not reach, when you're doing the parkour for #11. (Red cannon or 25 bees, then drop onto the roof of the Pro Shop and find the tunnel. Alternatively, parachute down and around from the ramp to the 25 gate.) # Behind the club honey dispenser there is a tunnel with parkour - it leads to the awning in the Noob Shop on top of the awning is a royal jelly (No prerequisites, just some parkour) Category:Items